Royal Secret Commissioner
by someone88
Summary: Burdened with the sins of her past, a single girl lives though the lies and evil corruption, in a land filled with fantasy and magic. But when suddenly assigned to guard a certain princess, what will become of her? ShizNat Profile for full summary.
1. Prelude

**Royal Secret Commissioner**

**Prelude **

A long, long time ago in the north there was a kingdom called Fuka. Fuka was one of the four largest kingdoms in all the lands. In Fuka there was a secret organization known as the Council of Garderobe. The Council of Garderobe was a special group of maidens.

What made the Council special was the fact that that the members in that group were special envoys designated by the ruler of the kingdom of Fuka. The members would disguise themselves and roam the kingdom to correct the corrupted government and bring justice to the people. However that was not all that they did, they would also sometimes accept missions that involved many dark secrets of the kingdom of Fuka and many other kingdoms. In other words, they would accept assassination missions and stuff of the such but all in the name of justice and righteousness for there were necessary deaths in order to prevent wars and things like that. They were the ones who become evil to banish the greater evil.

Everyone in the Council of Garderobe was given a ring, with a star carved on to the GEM located in the middle of it, by the ruler of Fuka that was able to call forth Slaves. Slaves were magical intelligent life forms that were the soul of their respective masters. That means if the master died that Slave would die, if the Slave died the master would die.

Deeper within that organization there were five beings that commanded the rest and only answered to the ruler of Fuka, the Pillars. The Pillars were also given rings with GEMs but there were differences about the Pillar's ring and the normal member's ring. The Pillar's ring also had a star carved on to it but it also had another symbol on it that differed for Pillars to Pillars. The ring could also call forth magical intelligent life forms but instead of putting their own life on the line they had to sacrifice something 

greater, their most important person. Sacrificing one's self was a grand and honorable thing to do for one's kingdom but it takes true strength to give up the one who you deem as most important in your life. But in return for such an action they gained immense powers. Power, the reward of becoming evil to defeat the greater evil, was given to the Pillars. Those powers gave the Pillars inhuman speed and strength, an Element, and a Child. An Element was a weapon that would materialize for out of nowhere and its form would differ from person to person. A Child was basically the same as a Slave but instead of the master dying when the Slave did the most important person of the master would die and the master would still live on and carry the sin of killing their most important person on their backs and continue to serve their kingdom. They would never be freed from their past until the day that they died.

The rings' purpose was not only to call forth magical intelligent life forms or grant power but they also served another purpose. When one sees the ring of a Council member it would be the same as seeing the ruler of Fuka, meaning that it could control the military and the government and hold absolute control unless ordered otherwise by a Pillar or the ruler of Fuka. All of the members of the Council of Garderobe had a title and the title of the founder of this organization, who had given the ruler of Fuka of the past this idea, was the Pure White Diamond, Fumi Hemino. As time passed the Council of Garderobe had became more and more secretive and faded into the shadows, its number lessen more and more but never less they still held the same authority if not more.

In the mist of all this the story of a maiden will unfold.


	2. Chapter 1 Coincidental Savior Part1

**Royal Secret Commissioner**

**Chapter 1**

**The Coincidental Savior Part 1**

A young raven hair girl with her hair braided, wearing light brown cloak with a backpack on, walks toward a city. Before she even got in the city she could see and smell the smoke coming, probably the result of a fire or something, from that city.

_Did they get attacked by thieves? _The young girl thought.

As she walks toward a house to inspect it she was stopped by the sight of many men in dark blue coats with the symbol of the government of Fuka on it, the basic military uniform of foot soldiers that severed that goverment. Leading those men was a young girl ,also with raven hair, in her twenties at most, wearing a different dark blue coat from the others, her coat was just plain dark blue with no symbols on it, but underneath the coat was the uniform of a lieutenant of the government's military. The young military girl stops in front of the other girl. She raised her glove covered hand out of her coat and points at the traveler she spoke in a low husky voice.

"Oi! You! This is the first time I've seen you face around here. Are you a traveler? If you are we will have to search you."

Surprised that such an action the traveler responded.

"Huh? Who are you people?"

"Don't talk back! Show us everything you've got!"

"Are you thieves?! Please don't kill me!"

"What are you talking about we're just going to check!" The raven hair girl in the military uniform said with a smirk.

"Don't mistake us for one of those scums. We are guards for the governor that is in charge of this area. We are checking out all strangers because there is a rumor that a Pillar from the Council of Garderobe will appear in this area."

"A Pillar, here?"

"Yeah, search her." The female leader replied and motioned to her soldiers to search the traveler.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers replied and gave the traveler a lecherous look.

The girl was thinking about how she was going to escape but then suddenly said, "Look!" and pointed a little to her right.

The lieutenant sweat drops and said in an amused yet angry tone, "Are you mocking us?!"

Then out of nowhere a wooden boomerang comes flying and hits one of the guards, knocking him out. It was going to hit the lieutenant but she noticed it already and was quicker than it so she easily dodged it. The boomerang continued its path until from behind a child no older than ten caught it.

"Get out of this city, you scoundrels!" The child yelled.

All of the guards ignored the child.

"What are you waiting for search the traveler!" commanded the lieutenant.

The child was enraged.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! This is for what you did to our city! Give my mom back! "

The Lieutenant slightly turns her head and the other guards grinned.

"What a stubborn brat."

It was then that the guards started rushing toward the kid but the surprising thing was that the child threw her boomerang and knocked out most of the guards.

"Useless idiots!" The lieutenant sighed and took out a pistol, loaded it, and shot the kid's leg. It hit and the kid fell.

"I'll finish her off!"

"Please wait!" The young traveler cried out.

"Please let her go!" The traveler said and took out a nice and high class box and opened it up to show the lieutenant.

"This is my family heirloom with my family crest. It should be worth at least 100 gold coins."

* * *

"I'm Luca. You didn't have to do that traveler-san." The child replied.

"They would have taken it when they searched me anyways. We got luck, it could have been worst." The young raven hair traveler said.

"Man! That Kruger is planning something! She won't let it end like that!"

"Kruger?"

"Yeah, Natsuki Kruger, the girl who shot me. Recently, she became one of the guards for the governor here and climbed the ranks really fast because she lit part of the city on fire because we didn't have enough money to pay the taxes."

"I see"

"She took my mother, the headwoman, away because she tried to stop them." The kind wept.

"They did that just because the people couldn't pay the taxes. Seems like the government is really corrupted. So that's why you're fighting, for your mom."

"That too, but… I'm really waiting for a member of the council of Garderobe, if possible a Pillar. There's a rumor that the ruler sent one here."

The traveler smiled.

"Member of the Council of Garderobe, those guards said something like that too. But didn't they disappear into the shadows in the time of the pervious ruler?"

"NO! They still exist!" The child screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You're too loud!"

"They're still here! Sometime ago in a northern city a Pillar disguised as a traveler appear! After she pulled out her ring she called forth a force that can destroy armies and brought justice to the people! She captured the corrupted governor and his guards! She will come. And she'll rescue mom."

"Hmmm…. I guess in hard times a hero will always appear so they might exist."

"… you're a traveler, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Let me search you!"

After a while and a lot of struggling the child was finished with searching.

"No money, no ring, no nothing!" Sigh "Someone like you couldn't be a Pillar nevertheless a member of the council of Garderobe."

The traveler laughs.

* * *

Within the palace of the governor in a cold and dark room a deep voice asks the lieutenant.

"Has the lord returned yet?"

"No. I haven't seen her face yet but I prepared a gift as a greeting."

From the shadows a man appears.

"The governor in hiding because of the rumor about a Pillar coming here but she will be present at the execution tomorrow. Also the best gift for the lord is the capture of the member of the Council of Garderobe."

The lieutenant then excused herself and left.

* * *

"Damn, the guy, he has the creepiest eyes ever. It's been a month since I joined but I still haven't met the governor yet!"

The lieutenant continues to walk down the hallway but suddenly stops because she heard a yell. She went to the source of the yell and found the headwoman of the village chained up and a couple of guys around her.

The lieutenant asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Kruger-sama! This prisoner is going to die tomorrow anyways so we're just gonna have some fun with her."

"OoOoO… You guys out, now!"

"Huh?"

"You know there's this thing called the 'Pecking Order' in this world."

"Oh! I didn't know you swung that way lut." The guards laughed and left.

As soon as the door closed the lieutenant frowned and was somewhat angry.

_What the hell did they mean by that! I sooo sooooo do NOT like that way! _The lieutenant thought.


	3. Chapter 2 Coincidental Savior Part 2

**Royal Secret Commissioner**

**Chapter 2 **

**Coincidental Savoir Part 2**

Sometime the same night the traveler lay there, in an abandoned temple. A voice from the shadows asked.

"You called?"

The traveler answered.

"Tomorrow we will begin. There's no need to wait any longer."

"I understand."

"Also, let everyone know not to do anything until I say so."

"I understand." And with that the voice from the shadows disappeared into the night.

The traveler mused and fell asleep.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I wonder what her face will look like."

As the sun rose up in the sky the door to the abandoned temple flew open revealing the small girl, Luca, eyes filled with tears.

"Traveler! Traveler!"

The traveler stirred up and was awoken from her sleep.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"My… my… my mom is getting executed today! Please help her!"

"Is that true?!" The traveler said with an shocked expression.

"Yes! They said that they were going to execute her this afternoon!" The child started sobbing uncontrollably.

"What should I do?! Why isn't anyone from the Council of Garderobe here yet?! Where's a Pillar whe you need one?!"

The traveler smiled.

"Don't giveup until the end. Your mother is alive. Even if the Council of Garderobedoesn't exist or doesn't send anyone here as long as you don't giveup there's still hope. Let's go save your mom."

"HUH?!"

"Huh what? I said 'lets go save your mom'."

The child smiled a sad smile.

"Thanks traveler but that's impossible to do with just us."

"Why?"

"The governor is a magician. She uses all kinds of strong spells."

The traveler smiled once again and winked.

"Don't worry we just need the courage to try and we'll be able to do it!"

The child stared at the traveler but after awhile spoke.

"Yeah! I guess you're right let's go!"

* * *

The voice of a guy from the shadows appeared before Kruger again.

"So is the rumor about the Council of Garderobe true?"

"Yes we checked everyone out and the rumor about the appearance in the north was false as well. Actually the very existence of the Council of Garderobe is very unlikely too."

"We know."

Kruger stared wide eyed at the owner of the voice.

"What?!"

"We've know from the beginning. That's why we're holding the execution today."

"You made me do all that work for nothing?!"

"It was the governor's idea. To let the people have hope then show them that the Council of Garderobe doesn't exist, the greater the hope the bigger the disappointment."

"Ah! Great idea!"

"Now go and prepare for the governor and the execution."

"Yeah!"

With that Kruger left and did as she was told.

* * *

"Make way! The governor is here! Stand back!" The guards said pushing everyone away from the carriage.

The people whispered among themselves.

"The governor is back! What are we going to do?"

_Finally _The traveler thought.

"Let's go to the execution."

At the execution the crowd of people gathered around the stage. The owner of the voice that talked to Kruger started his speech.

"Everyone we are here today to witness the execution of a woman who refused to pay the taxes even though the government is in great need for it due to the fact that we are trying to help the citizens with the money."

The said woman was pulled in by chains by guards. At the sight of her mother Luca could no longer stand it and ran toward the woman.

"MOM!" As the kid tried desperately to fight back, it was no use, but then, from the crowd the traveler made her way though and toward the stage.

"Who are you?!" The guards questioned and threw Luca to the ground.

The traveler helped Luca up and spoke to her.

"Didn't I tell you not to give up until the end? You've tried hard, I am impressed."

Once again the other citizens whispered among each other.

"Who is she?"

"What is she doing?"

"Wait look at her. Maybe she is…"

The whispering stopped as the voice of Kruger rang throughout the area.

"Ah! There you are!"

The traveler turned back to see the sight of Kruger kneeling below her.

"Forgive my rudeness the other day. I was surprised when you gave me your family heirloom. Here it is I shall return it to you."

Luca spoke everyone's thoughts.

"What is Kruger doing?"

Ignoring the kid Kruger continued.

"When I saw the design on it I thought I was it somewhere before but I didn't realize that it was our palace symbol. Welcome back from your journey governor."

Shocked and trembling Luca dared to speak.

"What?! What does that mean?! It can't be true right?! You're not the governor, right?!"

The one that was addressed to turned around to reveal an evil smile that sent shivers though everyone's bodies.

"I told you didn't I to not give up until the end? This way you can die totally hopeless." With that said the governor's clothes erupted into black flames and what was left was the governor's true form. A demon-like form with cat-red eyes, claws instead of nails, and in the place of hair there were thousands of snakes wiggling and moving as if they all had a mind of their own.

"Sorry kid, I'm not a member of that Council of Garderobeor a Pillar. I am the magician you spoke of, the governor of this city. In order to giveyou the hope you desired and despair when you discover the truth, I set everything up. Look at everyone now, the looks on their faces and the desperateness in their eyes are priceless! This is how you rule people. Continue with the execution!"

With that said the guard did as the governor commanded. The executioner raised the blade up high and brought the blade down.

"MOM!!"

However the blade came to a halt because of Kruger's laughing.

"Ha ha ha! She can't even speak now because of all that has happened to her. Do you still have hope now?"

Luca was furious and spited on Kruger's face but instead of hitting her Kruger just wiped off the spit and resumed talking.

"Oi oi calm down I was just asking to see if a human that's about to die is stupid enough to believe in miracles."

Sadly Luca admitted.

"No there's no such hope in the world. Everything is alike, hope, courage; all of it is a lie."

"That's good. Because everything that's about to happened is just a coincidence, don't think anything like this is going to happen again." As Kruger said this the executioner took it was his cue and brought the blade down.

BANG!

"Huh?" Luca said absolutely shocked and confused.

The blade was once again stopped by Kruger but this time the blade was in pieces because of the bullet that Kruger fired from her silver gun with a design of a blue wolf on it.

"After a few years of working as a member of the Council of Garderobe I figured out that to catch the corrupted governments at work I would have to be more cunning then them, so here I am."

The governor laughed.

"So what? Suppose that you really are a member of the Council of Garderobe, what can or will you do?"

"Hummmm… I wonder what I should do. I mean there's an ugly governor who stooped so low to the point of making a contract with a demon for power right in front of me. Oh! I know! Kill her!" Kruger ended with a smirk.

That angered that governor.

"Kill her!"

The governor commanded and all of the guards rushed to do so but was stopped by a wall of pure white ice.

"Oi oi don't you think that's kinda rude? I mean I am a member of the Council of Garderobe and I am a Pillar."

"What?!" The governor said obviously shocked.

"Impossible! There's no way! Who are you?!" The governor demanded.

"What? Are you deaf? I said I'm a member of the Council of Garderobe and I'm a Pillar. Oh! You mean my title! Sorry I forgot! I am the Silver Ice Crystal Pillar, Kuga Natsuki. Pleased to met you, oh great governor of this town."

Natsuki said the last part with obvious sarcasm.

"The… the.. THE Kuga Natsuki?! THAT Pillar?! The one that was said to have destroyed a whole army single handedly?!" One of the guards said.

Natsuki scratched her head blushing a little.

"Well I guess you've heard but rumors aren't exactly always filled with truth, right?"

By that time the governor was enraged.

"How dare you make a fool out of me!?" The governor said and used her powers she gained from her contract with a lesser demon to attack Natsuki.

"Duran." Was all Natsuki had to say and a huge silver and blue metallic wolf appeared out of nowhere and flung the governor right into the ground.

The governor got up and said in a voice that was apparently trying to anger the Pillar.

"So that's the infamous child Duran. I'm surprised it's that small. I mean I thought the rumor about how strong a Pillar felt for their most important person fueled the strength of their Child. Oh! I guess the rumor about how you lost your most important person was true then and that she died…" The governor was cut off by Duran.

"Duran annihilate." Natsuki said and that was the last thing that the governor ever heard.


	4. Chapter 3 THE New Mission

**Royal Secret Commissioner**

**Chapter 3**

**New Mission**

"Duran annihilate." The Silver Ice Crystal Pillar, Kuga Natsuki said.

As soon as she spoke those words Duran lashed out at the governor without any sign of mercy but rather it seemed angry, as in, it seemed like it felt Natsuki's anger upon the governor's unspoken words. If there was something that can get on the ICE Pillar's nerves, and by ice, I really do mean ice because almost all the time the Pillar had on a mask of ice that removed all emotions from her face, it was the mention of her deceased important person.

The mechanic wolf ruthlessly ripped apart the governor yet slowly so the governor was tortured until the moment she died. To others this might have seemed like inhumane actions but from what Natsuki had been through, it was nothing. However, as her anger subsided, the Silver Ice Crystal Pillar chose to end the slaughter of the corrupted governor that clearly deserved it. She kneeled down, took off one her gloves, and revealed a ring on her left hand. To be more precise it was the ring given to her when she first became a Pillar. It had the usual star that represented that she was a member of the Council of Garderobe but unlike the other's ring, hers was special because she was a Pillar. In the middle of the ring was a wolf and the star that was usually on the ring was enlarged and surrounded the head of the wolf in the middle. The ring shone as bright as, no brighter then the light of the sun itself, as Natsuki whispered the words, "Duran, Load silver cartridge. Fire!" When she uttered those words her Child acted as it was commanded and within seconds the governor was frozen solid in a pillar of ice and exploded into millions of pieces. Even though the action itself was cruel and gruesome, the sight afterwards was breath-taking. Particles of ice rained down shimmering and radiated because of the light of the sun like the first snow in winter, so pure, so white, so brilliant, and yet it was defiled with the blood of the corrupted governor, never 

to be untarnished and sinless again, just like Natsuki. Natsuki had on a grave expression, as if all the sin and pain of the world was hurled on her, weighing her shoulders down, and turned to the crowd but as soon as it appeared the look turned into an emotionless façade and the raven hair Pillar spoke.

"As you may now know, I am a member of the Council of Garderobe and am a Pillar. The Silver Ice Crystal is my title. While I was traveling, I stopped at this town but soon realized how corrupted the governor was, so in order to gain proof and evidence that the governor signed a contract with a demon and was mistreating the citizens I went undercover by the name of Kruger. Now that I've gained what I needed, I executed the governor on the spot. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Wheather it was out of fear or agreement, no one spoke up even if they felt as if something was wrong, not that anyone thought so, because of the mechanical wolf behind Natsuki. Seeing no verbal objections from the ones who previously served the dead governor and the citizens she continued her speech.

"Now, with the powers vested in me by the ruler I present the headwoman with the position of governor and all will serve her accordingly."

Natsuki said making the last part clear.

"In a few days a messenger of the Council of Garderobe will come and officially clear everything up."

She said and a bright beam of light caused by ice and the rays of the sun engulfed the Silver Ice Crystal and her Child, in the mean time, blinding all others. By the time their sights returned to them the raven hair Pillar was gone.

Standing on the mountain near the city she has just been in Natsuki sighed.

"Mission complete."

But she soon sensed the presence behind her moving closer and closer and just as it was going to make contact with her she spoke.

"And what can I do for you?"

"He he he… I just I can never sneak up on you Natsuki-san." The light brown hair girl said.

"Arika."

"Yes Natsuki-san?"

"What are you here to tell me?"

"OH! I forgot about that for a second there! I'm just here to tell you about your new mission."

"Arika, you are a messenger of the Council of Garderobe and you should act like it."

"I'm sorry."

"So?"

"So what?" The ant-like girl was confused.

Natsuki sighed. "The mission!"

"Oh! Yes the mission! Ahem! Kuga Natsuki, the Silver Ice Crystal Pillar, well done on accomplishing the mission and…"

The girl was cut off by Natsuki.

"Just get to the point, Arika."

"Oh… Yes… Well your next mission is in a different kingdom, Windbloom. There you will meet a spy of ours and investigate that kingdom to see if they have any intentions of waging war against Fuka. You will be disguised as the new… umm, I guess, 'bodyguard' for the imperial princess, I think her name was Shizuru Viola. If their intentions are to wage war against us kill them. All of them. And I think that's it… Our spy will tell you the rest."

"Thanks Arika, but I really do mean it I don't see how you can be a messenger for Council of Garderobe, you should just take the test for becoming an agent soon. You are more than skilled enough."

Shyly smiling Arika replied, "Thank you Natsuki-san, I'll think about it."

"OK, later." The raven hair girl said and departed for her journey to the kingdom of Windbloom. Even though she had a weird feeling about this mission she kept her mouth shut and tried ignore the feeling nagging her.

_And what did Arika mean by 'bodyguard'? She said it like it had an alternative meaning._ Sigh._ That girl never gets her details right._Natsuki thought to herself.

* * *

Little did she know of what dangers and hardships that lies in her future. What was the hidden meaning in Arika's words, if any? What will become of her when she meets the princess? Will the two kingdoms wage war? Will Natsuki have to kill them all? What really is in Natsuki's future? And what lies in her past?


	5. Chapter 4 Surprise! Surprise?

**Royal Secret Commissioner**

**Chapter 4**

**Surprise! Surprise!**

Natsuki walked toward Windbloom thinking about what Arika had said. No matter how hard Arika tried to hide it Natsuki could feel that something was wrong. The way that the princess Shizuru Viola was described by the Arika was somewhat unsettling for the Pillar but somehow she couldn't put her finger on it. Just as Natsuki finally though of the reason of Arika's behavior a deep male voice chased the idea away furiously Natsuki snapped her head up and saw that it was a guard so she put up a professional smile.

"Stop!"

"Yes? How can I help you?"

The guards were taken aback by Natsuki's soft and polite tone because the cloak Natsuki was wearing made her look very suspicious.

"Oh… I sorry miss but I need to see your identifications and I have to ask you what your reason for coming here is."

"Of course..." She handed him a letter given to her by Arika before she left. "I'm supposed to be the new bodyguard for the princess. Can you let me thought now or is there anything else I can do for you?

"No, that's not needed please go right on though." The captain of the guards said while motioning to the gates of the city. Natsuki entered through the gates and headed toward the location that she was suppose to meet the spy at.

After walking for awhile she stopped in front of a tavern, dusty and looked rundown but still had many customers, and went inside. When she entered she expected staring or at least a few glances but none, no one even seem like they noticed her. She sat down at a stool at the counter and ordered a beer while she scanned the place for the spy she was suppose to meet. Just as she thought the spy wasn't there her eyes stopped at the figure of a man. She immediately recognized him. She was about to make her way over there but he beat her to it. He went over to her and sat down at the stool to her left.

"Yo, it's been awhile."

"Yamada! Why are you here?"

"Be quiet! I'm the one you're supposed to meet so why shouldn't I be here?"

"So you're…"

"Yeah."

Natsuki sighed.

"Fine I won't ask anymore so brief me on the mission."

"Good. As you already know you're going to be the new bodyguard for the princess. You know the reason right?"

"Yeah, go on."

"You'll be here for a few months until further notice and if anything goes wrong or if you need help contact me and we'll figure something out. That's all."

"That's all?! Isn't there something else you want to tell me?"

"Umm… No why?"

"Well I figured that when Arika was telling me about the princess she was acting a little weird so there was something more to it."

"Oh…. That….. Well there's really nothing wrong…."

"Come on! Just tell me! I can handle it! So what is it? Is the princess ugly? Does she have a horrible personality? Does she have a weird hobby or something?"

"Aahhh…. I don't know what to tell you but no she's not ugly or anything like that but…."

"But WHAT?"

"I really don't know what to say…. All I can say is… Well be careful and you'll understand when you meet her."

The Pillar sighed. She knew that she wouldn't get anything out of Yamada when he's like that so she gave up and got back on the main topic.

"Ok. So when do I start and where?"

"Tomorrow, go to the castle and give them this…" He handed Natsuki another little, one similar to the one Arika gave her. "It's a recommendation letter, kind of like a resume, after that you'll start."

"K, later."

* * *

The Next Day

Early in the morning Natsuki got up and headed for the castle of the king of Windbloom. As she neared the castle she signaled for permission to enter and was granted it so the drawbridge was lowered. She was greeted by some guards after she entered through the gates. Like the ones at the city gates they 

questioned her and she handed them the letter Yamada gave her and then they escorted her to an audience with the king. However as she walked pass them she noticed they were whispering something so she 'overheard' what they were saying. 'Oh she's the new bodyguard, I hope she makes it.' 'I feel sorry for her.' 'I hope she's prepared.' Natsuki heard mostly comments like that from the maids and workers there but what made her worry the most were the looks the guards were giving her. It was a look of mixed emotions, one of pity, jealously, worry, and such. For Natsuki it was unnerving to get looks like that from soldiers, but at last all that ended when she arrived at the throne room.

"Your Majesty, the new bodyguard for the princess, Natsuki Kruger, has just arrived." The guard announced.

"Let her in." An authoritative yet warm voice replied.

The guard led Natsuki in and excused himself with a bow. Natsuki searched for the voice she heard before and saw a man dressed in the finest robes with a crown on his head. She concluded he was the king so she kneeled down and introduced herself.

"Your Majesty, I am Natsuki Kruger, the princess's new bodyguard, that is if you allow me to be so."

The king was amused by how formal Natsuki was, considering she was a bodyguard in other words a fighter but she acted like she was used to these kinds of things. However what left him most entertained was the fact that even though she was kneeling and humbling herself toward him she had an air of nobility about her. Finally he spoke.

"There is no need for such formalities Natsuki, stand."

The Pillar was surprised by such actions. She was acting the way she was supposed to act wasn't she? When the king saw that she made no attempt to move he tried again.

"As I said before there's really no need for you to act so formal when there's anyone else here. After all we're going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on right?"

Natsuki protested. "But Your Majesty you're the king how can I just…"

The king sighed. "At least can you stand up?"

Natsuki was about to protest again but thought that it would be better for her to be on good terms with the king for future investigations so she complied and stood up.

Satisfied with his work, the king spoke to Natsuki.

"Now, since you're going to be the bodyguard for my daughter we will first have to test your skills." He said and stood up and reached for two swords.

"Your Majesty what are you doing?" Natsuki questioned. _What? Have I been found out already?!_

"Come on lighten up we're just going to spar for a bit!" The king said and threw one of the swords toward Natsuki and unsheathes his sword.

Unsure of what she should do because this was the first time she seen a king like this before, Natsuki caught the sword and just stood there and stared at the king.

After awhile the king realized that Natsuki wasn't going to attack him he started attacking, he swung his sword down with such speed that Natsuki could dodged in time and was forced to use her sword to receive the king's blade. _What's he thinking?! I can't believe THIS is the king!_

"Now that's more like it!"

"But Your Majesty, you'll get hurt!" _If I accidently kill him I'll fail the mission! I can't let that happen!_

The king sighed and slowly walked toward his throne. "You really are stubborn aren't you?"

It was then that from out of nowhere arrows flew at the king. Out of instinct, or rather habit, Natsuki ran toward the king and knocked the arrows down.

"What was that?" The king questioned but before Natsuki could even try to reply some ninja-like-people jumped in through a window and started attacking the king and Natsuki. Natsuki and the king engaged in combat with the intruders. Natsuki cut down one after another and the king did the same but was having some problems with the one he was fighting currently. As Natsuki was heading towards the king she saw from the corner of her eyes a archer that was aiming an arrow at the king. She spotted it too late and had to jump in front of the king to prevent it from killing him. The arrow went through her left shoulder as she brought down her sword on the last of the ninjas. Seeing that there were no more threats she pulled out the arrow that was attached to her left shoulder and looked to see if the king was alright.

"Your Majesty, are you unharmed?"

"Yes, I'm and you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Natsuki lied and was staggering a bit from the blood lost.

"No you're not! You're bleeding so much!" The king went to help Natsuki but before he could guards rushed in.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright? Ah! Did she attack you?! Arrest her!" The captain of the guards said and tackled Natsuki down. Natsuki, due to major blood lost and the pain, didn't even try to resist.

Irate at the guard for having the nerve to arrive now and then trying to arrest his savior he roared.

"You fools! Get off her she saved me while you were out there doing god knows what!"

Hearing the rare angered voice of the king the guards backed off and the king himself helped Natsuki up.

"I'm fine Your Majesty. You can let go now."

"No you're not and you don't have to call me that just call me Charles, after all you did save my life."

Natsuki was losing consciousness and fast so she didn't really argue that much.

"Fine then, Charles-sama I'm fine so please let me go."

The king didn't do as she wished but instead requested medical help for her and since Natsuki lost too much blood already she didn't really have a say in the matter. After she got all bandaged up and stuff the king assigned her a room and commanded her to rest and that they would discuss matters later. (And no she did not lose conscious from blood lost or die because she's a Pillar and being on has its ups) Natsuki headed for the room assigned to her not really noticing anything else, no not even the body already on the bed, collapsed on the bed and fell into deep asleep because she was exhausted from everything and losing that much blood didn't really help.

The body on the bed was not dead and obviously surprised.

"Ara?" The person on the bed with Natsuki said.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So what do you think of the story so far? Please give me some feedback I'm not really sure if my story is progressing the right way or not. Is the pace too slow too fast? Who do you think the person on the bed should be? should it be who everyone thinks is? Or should it be someone else? Either way thanks for reading and please review. Oh and there'll be some ShizNat soon so keep reading!


	6. Chapter 5 Leave

**Royal Secret Commissioner**

**Chapter 5**

**Leave**

Natsuki was losing consciousness and fast so she didn't really argue that much.

"Fine then, Charles-sama I'm fine so please let me go."

The king didn't do as she wished but instead requested medical help for her and since Natsuki lost too much blood already she didn't really have a say in the matter. After she got all bandaged up and stuff the king assigned her a room and commanded her to rest and that they would discuss matters later. (And no she did not lose conscious from blood lost or die because she's a Pillar and being on has its ups) Natsuki headed for the room assigned to her not really noticing anything else, no not even the body already on the bed, collapsed on the bed and fell into deep asleep because she was exhausted from everything and losing that much blood didn't really help.

The body on the bed was not dead and obviously surprised.

"Ara?" The person on the bed with Natsuki said.

However Natsuki didn't even budge because she was just too worn out, mentally and physically. She literally slept like a log and didn't wake up no matter what the person that was with her did. Eventually the person with her realized that no matter what tactics she tried, tonight, Natsuki could not and would not wake up so she just determined that Natsuki wasn't a threat to her and went back to sleep, dreaming about the raven hair girl's reaction when she was to wake from her slumber.

Natsuki did just that, she, after a good night's rest, awoken from her deep slumber. Natsuki rolled around and around on the bed. She tried to make herself more comfortable and was starting to feeling around with her hand to find something to cling to. Finally she found a warm and soft pillow and started to cuddle it, nuzzling her head on the smooth and silky embroidery.

_Hmm… soft…. Warm… smooth… silky… pillow… pillow! PILLOW! Wait! A pillow is soft sometimes and warm from body heat but…. Since when were they smooth and silky?!_

Natsuki started applying pressure on the 'pillow' and suddenly felt it move.

… _It's soft yet firm…. HEY! Did this pillow just moved?! Wait! When did I get in bed?! _Natsuki thought back. _Ok… I'm on a mission to investigate the king of Windbloom… I met him and he tried to spar with me… then some people attacked… I was treated and now… yeah… I remember! The king made me stay and gave me a room to stay in… and I fell asleep… so I'm sleeping now…_

Natsuki thought and opened her eyes slowly. The instant she did so she was greeted with the sight of a chestnut hair girl in her arms and she was embracing the girl. She just lied there not moving for a second then everything seemed to hit her all at once and…

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Natsuki yelled and jumped out of the bed, not caring about her left shoulder that was wounded yesterday, and fell face down on the floor. She stumbles around, tripping on the covers, and ended up at the corner of the room she was in. Her antics and yelling, of course, woke the girl in the bed, not to mention everyone else in the castle, up.

The girl in the bed found this a little, no very, amusing and decided to play along with, or in other words tease the raven hair girl.

"Ara…" The girl on the bed spoke and Natsuki looked up, her eye met those crimson red ones. The crimson eyed girl continued. "You're going to take responsibility for this… right?"

Natsuki didn't say anything to this and sat there dumbstruck for a second before blushing many different shades of red. "I… I…. WHAT?!"

"You're… not?" The girl with the red eyes started tearing up, not for real thought not that Natsuki knew that.

"What?! I..I.. Ah! Don't cry!" Natsuki started to panic and didn't know what to say. _What happened?! Did I… Did I do anything?! NO! I couldn't have!_

Still in her mental debate, Natsuki suddenly saw the door of the room open. She thanked the gods for this and ran to whoever her savior was, and ironic it was the person she saved yesterday. She scrambled behind the person not really knowing who it was yet and started saying incoherent things but was finally stopped.

"Natsuki what's wrong?"

"I she bed woke surprised screamed …."

"Calm down" The king said and told Natsuki, "Start from the beginning and slowly."

"Ok… I woke up and she and I were sleeping on the same bed and I screamed and she told me to take responsibility!" Natsuki said in one breath but at least this time the king understood.

Giggling came from inside the room and Natsuki looked in to see the girl who was just a moment ago on the verge of tears, now smiling and giggling.

"Ara, isn't someone energetic this morning?"

"YOU!" Natsuki said and pointed at the girl.

The king just had to chuckle at this and that, earned him a Kuga Death Glare from the raven hair girl. "Sorry but Natsuki I think I know what's wrong."

"Oh yeah?! WHAT IS WRONG?!"

The king smiled at Natsuki letting her emotions get hold of her. "Well remember last night I made you stay in the castle and assigned you a room?"

"Yeah and what does it have to do with this?!"  
"Well apparently I gave you the room next to this one because you're the next guard for Shizuru, my daughter, but since you were drained from fighting and blood lost you mistaken which room was your room and went in here instead."

Natsuki looked at the king like he was crazy then sighed. _So all this happened because I went into the wrong bedroom? You know what to hell with this mission I've had enough._

"Fine, whatever you say later."

"Wait, where are you going? I thought you applied to be a bodyguard."  
"Yeah I did and now I changed my mind so bye." Natsuki stated coolly.

The king wasn't happy with this since he thought he finally found the perfect bodyguard for his daughter and now all of a sudden she's leaving. However he didn't want to force her to stay if she really didn't want to.

"If that's what you want Natsuki but if you ever change your mind the offer is always opened for you and we'll welcome you back with open arms."

_As soon as I leave they'll just send another agent here so no problem. I'm so outta here, this place is weird and messed up! No wonder they told me to be careful! First the king wants to fight. Then some stupid ninjas attacks. And now some girl sleeps in my bed! Umm... well I guess the last one was my fault but no matter I'm leaving!_

Hearing all she needed to hear, she started walking away but she began to stagger and her walking became unsteady and before she knew it she fell face down on the floor. The king and the girl that previously teasing her ran to Natsuki not knowing what was wrong with her until they saw that blood was seeping out of the fabric on the left shoulder of Natsuki's shirt.

Author's Notes:

Well yeah… What do you think so far? I know that this was kind of short but I think that the next one will be longer. Oh and I know that Natsuki is leaving or planning on leaving but no worries there will definitely be more ShizNats in future chapters. Sorry I'm kinda having a writer's block now but I think I'm getting over it soon so the next chapter should be better ok? Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 6 Get me the Moon

**Royal Secret Commissioner**

**Chapter 6**

**Get me the Moon**

Hearing all she needed to hear, she started walking away but she began to stagger and her walking became unsteady and before she knew it she fell face down on the floor. The king and the girl that was previously teasing her ran to Natsuki not knowing what was wrong with her until they saw that blood was seeping out of the fabric on the left shoulder of Natsuki's shirt.

King Charles roared for the guards to call for his royal doctors as he, himself, picked up Natsuki carefully making sure that he wasn't worsening her condition. He was about to bring her into one of the guest rooms when Shizuru spoke.

"Father, why don't you let her rest in my room? That way no one would disturb her and I can watch over her? It was my fault for teasing her so much after all."

The king nodded, seeing that it could do no harm in it, and thought that it might even be good and knowing his daughter she might be able to change the raven hair girl's mind about leaving. He placed Natsuki down gently on the bed.

Awhile later doctors came rushing into the princess's room thinking that it was the princess who was injured. However the king corrected them and sent them to the girl in the bed.

The doctors told the king that the girl's wounds were only reopened from her numerous rowdy movements and that they would stitch it up so the king and the princess waited outside the room. Once they were outside the princess let curiosity get the best of her and questioned about the injured girl.

"Father who was that girl? Since you were so familiar with her is it safe to assume that she will be the new queen?"

The princess teased her father.

King Charles chuckled.

"No, unfortunately, that's not the case. She's your new bodyguard, or was going to be, that is until you scared her away, my daughter." He replied with a tease of his own.

"Ara!"

The princess faked being offended.

"It is not my fault she cannot take a joke!"

She jested until she was interrupted but a deep husky voice.

"Oh? So it's my fault now?"

Both the king and the princess turned to the source of the new voice. The saw that the injured girl was already up and walking with the royal doctors right behind her, one of them addressed the king.

"Your Majesty, my deepest apologies. After we finished the stitches she woke up and refused to lay in bed for rest."

"That is fine, leave us."

The king commanded.

Sorry to say for Natsuki before the king said anything the princess spoke.

"Ara, so I was right about bodyguard-san being energetic! And yes, I do think that bodyguard-san might have overreacted just a bit awhile ago."

"What?! I did not overreact! If you wake up in an unfamiliar place with someone in the same bed as you and then that person tells you to take responsibility then you would freak out too!"

The tricky cleaver princess cocked her head to a side and smiled innocently at the frustrated raven hair girl.

"Why whatever do you mean? I only implied that you should take responsibility for waking me up so early. Ara, don't tell me but did bodyguard-san think it was something else? Something perverted maybe?"

Natsuki blushed a shade of deep red as she stuttered out her words.

"W-what?! N-no! Baka! Why would I think that?! And stop calling me bodyguard this and bodyguard that! I have a name you know! It's Ku-Kruger Natsuki! And who the hell are you anyways?"

The princess smile as Natsuki indirectly allowed her to call the raven hair girl by her name.

"Ara, I would think that after sleeping with me you at least know who I am but I guess not. Very well, I shall introduce myself to Natsuki. My name is Shizuru and I am the princess, please to meet you, Kruger Natsuki."

The raven hair girl composed herself and carefully looked at the royalties in front of her. The king had dark thick chestnut hair with bright blood red eyes while the princess had light silky chestnut hair and mysterious crimson shaded eyes that intrigued Natsuki.

Yes, they were without a doubt related but not only in their appearance but also in the air they carried. An aura of aloofness alongside frighteningly graceful composure surrounded the both of them. She could see how they could be the royal family. Just as Natsuki was about to say something the king addressed her.

"Well, now that we all know each other won't you reconsider and stay Natsuki? I'm sure that my daughter would love for you to be her bodyguard, right Shizuru?"

"Of course! I would love it if Natsuki would stay by my side! Who wouldn't?"

"I know right? Since the moment I saw her I knew that you would like her! Especially the way she talked and held herself!"

"Ara, now father, don't forget her blushes either! They are just so cute!"

Natsuki watched as the father and daughter discuss things about her and frankly she was getting annoyed.

"Ahem!"

Natsuki cleared her throat and tried to politely inform them that she was leaving.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am not going to be your bodyguard. If you'll excuse me I'll be leaving now."

The two royalties stopped whatever they were saying and looked at Natsuki like she was crazy but it was the king who spoke first.

"Natsuki, you can't be serious about that can you? You're injured. If you leave now then you might end up fainting in the streets! At least stay here until your wounds are healed."

The raven hair girl considered his words but waved it off.

_That might me but if that happens I can just call Duran and he'll carry me._ She thought.

"Thank you for your generous offer but I think I can handle it."

Shizuru frowned in dismay as the raven hair girl walked away but suddenly an idea hit her.

"Ara, isn't Natsuki confident? Does Natsuki think she is capable of everything? The princess taunted.

That stopped the raven hair girl dead in her tracks. Her mind was not so much as clear at that time and that did not help.

"What?! Are you implying that there's something I cannot do?!"

"Well if Natsuki does not think so then will she prove me wrong?" Shizuru challenged Natsuki.

"Humph, and what do you think I cannot do, Your Highness?! There's nothing that you can do that I cannot do!"

Natsuki stated confidently while she raised one for her eyebrows.

"Ara, then perhaps a wager would be fit?"

Shizuru innocently questioned the clueless girl as the trap snapped shut when the girl replied.

"Fine! What's the bet?!"

"How about if Natsuki wins she can have anything she wants but if she loses then she will have to be my bodyguard?"

That made Natsuki a little hesitant.

… _If I lose then I'll have to stay here… That might be bad… But…Who does she think she is?! She said all that and expect me to be all 'oh, ok you're right'? Whatever! It couldn't be that hard anyways! I'll do it! There's nothing she can do that I can't!_

"Ok! So what's the thing you can do but I can't?!" Natsuki questions smugly.

"Ara, then can Natsuki bring the moon down here to me?"

The all powerful, feared by many Silver Ice Crystal Pillar's face froze then turned from arrogant to a distressed expression.

Franticly she racked her head for a solution.

_The MOON?! She wants me to get her… THE MOON?! Is that girl crazy?! How am I going to get her the MOON?! It up in the sky! Even if Kagutsuchi was here he wouldn't be able to do it! Sure he can fly to the moon but get it HERE?! She is practically saying 'Get me the Moon'! How can I get her the MOON!? _


	8. Chapter 7 Pride

**Royal Secret Commissioner**

**Chapter 7**

**Pride**

"Ara, isn't Natsuki confident? Does Natsuki think she is capable of everything? The princess taunted.

That stopped the raven hair girl dead in her tracks. Her mind was not so much as clear at that time and that did not help.

"What?! Are you implying that there's something I cannot do?!"

"Well if Natsuki does not think so then will she prove me wrong?" Shizuru challenged Natsuki.

"Humph, and what do you think I cannot do, Your Highness?! There's nothing that you can do that I cannot do!"

Natsuki stated confidently while she raised one for her eyebrows.

"Ara, then perhaps a wager would be fit?"

Shizuru innocently questioned the clueless girl as the trap snapped shut when the girl replied.

"Fine! What's the bet?!"

"How about if Natsuki wins she can have anything she wants but if she loses then she will have to be my bodyguard?"

That made Natsuki a little hesitant.

… _If I lose then I'll have to stay here… That might be bad… But…Who does she think she is?! She said all that and expect me to be all 'oh, ok you're right'? Whatever! It couldn't be that hard anyways! I'll do it! There's nothing she can do that I can't!_

"Ok! So what's the thing you can do but I can't?!" Natsuki questions smugly.

"Ara, then can Natsuki bring the moon down here to me?"

The all powerful, feared by many Silver Ice Crystal Pillar's face froze then turned from arrogant to a distressed expression.

Frantically she racked her head for a solution.

_The MOON?! She wants me to get her… THE MOON?!?! Is that girl crazy?! How am I going to get her the MOON?! It up in the sky! Even if Kagutsuchi was here he wouldn't be able to do it! Sure he can fly to the moon but get it HERE?! She is practically saying 'Get me the Moon'! How can I get her the MOON!? _

Voicing her confusion Natsuki gave the princess a look that said 'are you crazy?' only to see the princess still with her perfect little super ultra polite smile on mixed with... with mischief?

_Great! The more confused I get, the more fun she's having!_

"Ok, look her princess. You want me to bring the moon down here to you? Are you crazy?! It's impossible to do that!"

The raven hair girl tried to calmly explain to Shizuru how impractical getting the moon down to her was but was yet again met with the same smile the princess had on before.

"Ara, if Natsuki does not think she can then she can always give up and just so Natsuki does not think that I am being unfair I will remind her again. If Natsuki loses then she will have to be my bodyguard, the same applies if she gives up as well."

Natsuki did not like this. She did not like this at all.

It was either give up now or try and get the moon down here, just to prove the princess wrong.

Not wasting time and accepting defeat or wasting time, struggling and still losing unless something happened.

It was either swallowing her pride to admit that the princess was right or gripping on to her pride to the end whether she loses or wins, though the latter's chance of happening was slim to none.

The choice was obvious to everyone, everyone that's normal and logical that is.

Natsuki made her decision and there was nothing, absolutely nothing, anyone can do to change her mind because there was something about this princess that she could not stand losing to.

"FINE! You're on but don't come crying to me when you lose!" The raven hair girl, who was full with pride of her abilities and blinded by it, retorted.

"Of course, that is unless Natsuki wishes for me to hold her when she cries herself to sleep, I would not mind doing so." Shizuru teases but still she was without a single doubt in her mind she cannot win.

Ok, that was it. The last comment really did it. Natsuki still had the time to drop out right now if she really wanted to but now, now she would just do it so that the princess would not get to win. Natsuki was no crybaby and she wasn't going to be one either.

"Hey! I don't cry when I lose!" Natsuki argues, glowing bright red at the thought of Shizuru holding her.

"And I won't have to either because I'm going to win!" She added and dashes off to call in some favors and try to find a way to get the moon down to the princess.

There was no way out now and Shizuru knew it, no way out for Natsuki that is. Shizuru grins at how easy Natsuki was to manipulate but what really made her want to laugh was when she thinks about the green eyed girl's reaction to when she gets the moon to the girl.

* * *

Natsuki fell flat on her back on the bed of the guestroom in the Violas' castle. It has been about week since she agreed to that little bet that was practically impossible to fulfill. She tried almost everything and, so far, nothing, not a single plan from anyone or herself, has worked.

And if that didn't say something then I don't know what would. She even did something that she never thought she'd do, ask that person for help.

She asked Nao for help but even Nao, the person who had a weird or perverted solution for almost everything, was dumbstruck and did not know how to get the moon down here.

When Natsuki asked Mai for help about it, which was the first thing she did after idiotically agreed to the bet, Mai told her that if she wanted Mai could fly up with Kagutsuchi to the moon and get her a small piece of the moon, but not the whole moon.

The silver ice crstal sighed, she had returned to the Violas' castle empty handed and it would remain that way unless there was a miracle and the moon mysteriously falls down right in front of her just so she can show it to the princess and then the moon would mysteriously, somehow fly back up into the sky.

Sighing again, the Pillar laughed at her imagination, like hell that can happen.

There was only one thing left to do now.

It was the only thing Natsuki could do after all this.

It was something that not only harmed her pride like when she asked Nao for help but it also gave her that feeling in the pits of her stomach, not the good one but the bad one, the one that you would feel after spending the whole day making a cake or something for someone and having them tell you it was nasty when you finished kind of bad.

* * *

Natsuki marched on, down the empty hallway, heading to the princess and the king.

Today was the last day Natsuki had to get the moon down here to the princess.

With each step that was reluctantly taken, an echo could be heard throughout the entire castle because all the people, guards, maids, cooks, everyone, was outside waiting with the princess and king.

Everyone else had heard about this bet the new soon to be bodyguard made with the princess and was eager to see the results.

Even some of the nobles from branches of the royal family came to see how the princess or soon to be bodyguard would win and what tricks, of any, would be played.

Clearly, knowing the princess so well, the king was almost sure of what the princess would do if Natsuki was unable to get the moon down and the rest of the nobles, mostly, thought the same thing, holding some form of pity for Natsuki, not knowing how sly and tricky the princess was.

Finally, Natsuki arrives outside where everyone was at, waiting for her.

The king saw her and greeted her then the moment came and the all important question was asked.

"Natsuki, can you do it? Can you get the moon down here or will princess Shizuru have to try?"

The moment was as perfect as could be. The moon was high up in the sky radiating and gleaming in contrast to the pitch black night sky, not to mention that it was also a full moon.

The almighty and powerful silver ice crystal opens her mouth to answer.

"I…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yes! I finally updated this fanfic! It just seemed like forever right? Lol, sorry but at least now it up and I can almost promise that it won't take that long for the next chapter. By the way, this fic might seem a little boring because there's no action or anything now, but once the bet is over the ShizNat will increase by a lot and there'll be action like fights, more Duran appearances, betrayals, and may more other things! So please wait a little longer and the fun will being.

Thanks for reading and please review. I would love any comments/suggestions/questions at all and even some criticism is welcomed too, because if you can tell me the bad then I can fix it. After all, you learn through mistakes right?


	9. Chapter 8 Fake

**

* * *

**

**Royal Secret Commissioner**

**Chapter 8**

**Fake**

* * *

Finally the moment of truth was here, Natsuki arrives outside where everything was set up and everyone was at, waiting for her.

The king saw her from afar and greeted her when she came into hearing range, then the all important question that was the highlight of some people's day and the stress of others was asked.

"Natsuki, can you do it? Can you get the moon down here or will princess Shizuru have to try?"

The moment was as perfect as any could be. The moon was high up in the sky radiating and gleaming in contrast to the pitch black night sky, each parading their very own glory along with the stars up high, not to mention that it was also a full moon.

The almighty, feared by all, or at least most who are not for her side, Silver Ice Crystal opens her mouth to answer slowly.

"I…"

She did not continue, just letting silence engulf the night, making her single word hang in the mind of all the guests, royalties, and even the servants and maids.

Thoughts ran wild as the raven hair girl was silent, many assumed that it was for effect, others guessed that the girl just was trying to buy some more time because she didn't want to lose, but the truth was that the candidate for bodyguard was just debating with herself, fighting to find the right decision.

She was stuck between actually giving up and abandoning her pride or trying something, something that would either bring her to ruins or possibly give her pride a major boost without much harm, trying THAT.

Yes, there was her last option, THAT.

She made it last minute after she tried everyone and no one had the solution for her, but if she used that there was a chance of her being figured out, I mean who else can do something like THAT? The answer was, not that many at all.

Once again her voice echoes as spoken, silencing whatever talk there was, talk like 'oh! Does she have something up her sleeves?' or 'my, it's a pity but I think, like always, Shizuru-hime is going to win' or even 'ha! She doesn't stand a chance!', after all, there was really little she could do.

"I…"

The pillar didn't want to lose but she didn't want to ruin the mission in any way just before she was going to quit and hand off an impossible to complete mission either, so it was a tough decision for her, it was. It was until the Princess thought it was time for the show to start.

"Ara, if Natsuki is having a hard time admitting defeat then all she has to do is tell me." Shizuru said with a smirk, pushing the girl even more, not that she was trying to be mean, but she just thought that this would go on forever if she didn't 'help' Natsuki.

The 'help' that the great almighty Ice Crystal attained from the generous princess was definitely helpful because it certainly sped up the raven hair girl's decision.

"Hey, don't talk like you already won or something! I do have something you know!!!" Natsuki responded all strong and powerfully but as soon as she realized what she said she instantly regretted it, dreading whatever it was to come, all because of her big mouth and pride.

However there was no turning back now that she said what she said, so the Pillar had to go along with it and hope that a miracle would happen to get her out of this.

All eyes were on the raven hair girl until the amused voice of the king commanded the crowd.

"Oh? Natsuki, are you saying that you could bring the moon down for us to see?"

The accepter of the challenge struggled in her place, tempted to squirm and show her weakness, but since she said it already she might as well continue rather than ruining her reputation.

"Yes… Well… no but it's… well it's sort of complicated but in the end I guess its half-half."

The way that the yet-to-be bodyguard explained things confused and puzzled the crowd. However the king and his daughter were both taking in Natsuki's reply, each in their own way.

But before any more time was given to anyone at all, the Ice Crystal continued.

"Umm… Well even though I said that, I still would like to see how the princess could get the moon down here."

Whispers erupted from the crowd, judging on the fact that whether or not the raven hair girl actually had a way to do as she said, or was she just trying to cheat her way out of things.

It was almost as if she could hear the sharp critical thoughts of all the people there, each one piercing at her, being carried on by the ever gallant gales, chanting on and on.

_Cheater!_

_Cheater!_

_Cheater!_

_Burn her at the stakes!!_

_YEAH!!!_

The response from the crowd was just as the Pillar expected, therefore an explanation was in order.

"Oh, but don't worry, I'm not even thinking of copying the princess or whatever."

Finishing her statement she realized how stupid that sounded, it was like the response a child would give when caught doing something, denying it right away.

The Ice Crystal gave off a nervous chuckle.

_Well, I guess if someone told me that I wouldn't believe them either. _

Though the Pillar was about to open her mouth to try to lessen the misunderstanding, she was beat to it when the princess spoke.

"Ara, if Natsuki would like for me to enlighten her, then she should have just said so. I would be glad to."

The words of the princess caught the raven hair girl by surprise. Ever since she arrived here, nothing but teases came from the royal pain but now, she was actually helping Natsuki.

_What is she thinking?! I don't know what the hell has gotten over her but she being nice!!!_

Confusion continued to trouble the Ice Crystal as the princess rose to 'bring the moon down'.

* * *

It was done and Natsuki could not believe her ears or eyes.

The crowd was clapping and cheering their princess on as the result of the princess's work was exhibited.

Trying to dispel the illusion she thought she was seeing Natsuki rubbed her eye, pinched her arm, and even resorted to slapping herself to see if she was dreaming.

However, by no means was she dreaming, it was all right there in front of her.

Finally, the almighty Ice Pillar chuckled to herself, laughing at her stupidity. Never, even in her wildest dreams, would she think that the royal princess of some kingdom would cause her to lose at anything, especially with something like this.

She took a deep breath and sighed. What's done is done and since, she actually took some time to tame her pride, her mind was as calm as still water.

Then again, there was also the fact that she doubted she could just call the princess a cheater and get away with this in one piece. While she was the Silver Ice Crystal Pillar of the Council of Garderobe of Fuka, she still couldn't use her authority to escape this situation without getting her kingdom into conflicts with Windbloom.

"Ok. You've won princess and now I'm your bodyguard." The raven hair girl announced to the king and his daughter like it was nothing.

Though she knew she had to give up she still had her pride to take care of.

"It's still the moon even if it's just the reflection so yeah, you did win. What I had doesn't even compare to it so your win." The new bodyguard said as she turned away to leave, leaving the crowd and the king in thought of what Natsuki prepared really was.

But that was not all, whether the Ice Crystal did it on purpose or not, she had just succeeded in provoking Shizuru by acting like her lost was nothing, not to mention it also did make the princess curious as well.

"Ara, what was it that Natsuki had to show us? Is she going to not even try? I thought she had more faith in herself than that." The princess questioned and taunted in hopes of seeing what it was Natsuki had planned.

Of course, this was just what Natsuki had wanted and planned. The phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' is base on truth and Natsuki simply used this to her advantage. At least with this she'll have a bit of her pride left intact after losing.

"Oh, it was just nothing fancy just a little something I set up." The raven hair girl responded as she activated 'it'.

Then, suddenly from the nearby lake, water gathered toward the middle and shot up into the night sky, radiating in the dark as if it was glowing, by some unknown force. It went up so high it looked as if it could actually reach the moon itself.

Stopping in the middle of the sky, the water froze and it was as if time stopped in place.

The long pause and silence was almost like a time made so that the frozen column of ice could exhibit its beauty and awe the guests.

But even that time was short lived, as the ice started cracking, slowly but steadily.

At last the column of ice, or what's left of it, could no longer hold together and fell under the pressure of gravity.

Just as all the people there thought it was over, what was left of the ice, which was a sphere falling from the top of the column, fell to the height of the actual moon and for a short second stopped and was directly in front of the moon.

Adding the light of the real moon and the lights reflecting off of the shards of ice falling from the sky, the sphere of ice took on the role of the moon, even only for a second, the real moon paled in comparison.

All that had seen this were in awe, they admired the beauty shown by the fake moon and some could swear that they heard a wolf's howl as by some mysterious force the moon was shattered, causing it to release millions of particles of ice into the night sky, each shard dancing its own dance, waltzing in rhythm to the symphony of the stars, like diamond dust.

Shizuru could not believe her own eyes.

In truth, if she did not go first, she believed that she would have given up.

After all she had just seen the beauty of the moon.

I mean who wouldn't after seeing this?

Turning to tell Natsuki of the update of the bet, she found no sign of the raven hair girl, only others, who were like her, simply bewildered; amazed at the sight they had seen.

* * *

_Wow! I knew it would look cool but this is just awesome! Too bad I didn't win but compared to the reflection of the moon, this is just a pretty little show. Sigh. Oh well, but now since I asked Mai and Nao to help me make that sphere so that it had the shading like the moon I think we're even… no wait! Ha! They still own me one more favor!_

The Ice Crystal thought as she called her Child.

"Duran, that's good, let's go before someone sees us."

With that, the Child disappeared as its master walked down the cliff from where she went right after she launched the ice, to shoot it once the act was done.

After a long walk she arrives at her room in the Viola's castle and drifted off into deep sleep that would sure ensure the appearance of dreams.

* * *

_In a barren field that reeked with the stench of decay and death a figure stood bathed the blood of the fallen warriors that lay before her, her long mane flowing in the wind so freely, without a care in the world._

_The sun turned into darkness as the moon into blood, the earth shook and quaked in anguish and the skies trembled in excruciating distress._

_Blasting, the sound of a horn resonates in the ears of those who cared to hear the sound that ignited the flame of war in the hearts of the warriors._

_Like obedient little dogs acting on the call of its master, soldiers gushed out of nowhere and waged battles against one another._

_The figure with the flowing long mane was no different from the others, aside from the fact that she was taking on more than half of the enemies, only by herself and winning, while others similar to her fell dead upon the impact of a sword or arrow or any other kind of weapon in their fragile containers called a body._

_At what seemed to be the end of it all, the girl stopped and tried to approach a new arrival of the battlefield._

_The new figure welcomed the girl who was drenched in crimson blood with open arms, in a way just like how a mother would do to her daughter._

"_Mom!"_

_The girl started to run toward the new arrival but just as she closed, a new person appeared behind the mother._

"_Fathe-General, mission complete."_

_The girl responded with a smile, in hope of pleasing the man that stood behind the kind welcoming figure, along with a solute._

"_Kill! Kill them all!! Kill!" The man ordered as more soldiers came close._

_Just as a robot would obey the command, the girl's eyes turned cold and empty and she followed the order killing everything in sight._

_Once the mission was accomplished the girl regained her senses and looked down at her hands only to find the detestable crimson liquid adorning her small hands that held a sword in it._

_She looked up again but to her disappointment she did not see enemies but she saw that figure that once held open arm for her, clenching her stomach and on the ground gasping for dear life._

_She was praised with menacing laugh and roaring cheers, admired as a hero among her people but truly, she was nothing more than a fake. _

_The girl dropped the sword, frightened at her own accomplishments._

"_no…"_

"_No…"_

"_NO!"_

__

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

* * *

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

The mighty Silver Ice Crystal shot up her back becoming as stiff as a board, her face as pale as death.

Sweat clenched on her body for dear life, completely soaking her.

_Why? _

_Why am I having this dream again? _

_After so long, I thought I finally escaped my past._

_Is this some kind of sign?_

_Are the gods trying to foreshadow something that will happen in the near future?_

She wondered, losing herself in thought, not even hearing the knocking on her own door. However, it only took her seconds before she caught back up with reality and opens the door only to find the princess there in front of her waiting with the patient of a saint.

No one, and she meant no one was that tolerant. It was frankly freaking her out.

After all, she wasn't called the Ice Princess for nothing. She kept her emotions to herself so often some wondered if she even had any but in just a few days, this princess managed to pull out her pride, and while it was just pride, it was something.

Now, that same princess was in front of her with an eerie smile, all patient and sweet.

She was prepared for the worst as she asked the princess why she was here.

"Yes? Is there something I can do for you princess?"

Adorned with a classic thinking pose, Shizuru seemed like she was thinking long and hard then, finally the princess answered ingenuously.

"Ne, Natsuki would you go shopping with me?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

* * *

YES!!! Finally, I got something up!!! :P But I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating that much. :( I had like a million things to do and not to mention I'm naturally lazy. :)

So tell me what you think. Was the chapter too long? Still too short? I'm trying to write longer chapter because I remember some saying that they wanted longer one but I'm not sure…

Thanks for reading and please review. Any comments or concerns or anything is appreciated. I love reading what you have to say!! And to tell you the truth, I forgot I even had stories to write until someone sent me a review a day or two ago. Lol, I guess that's how forgetful I am, but really please review.

P.S. Since I want to spend my time evenly with all my stories, I'll start writing the next chapter once I get 40 reviews in this fic so if you want the next chapter and fast review!!

* * *


	10. Chapter 9 Tales of the Holy War

**

* * *

**

**Royal Secret Commissioner**

**Chapter 9**

**Tales of the Holy War**

* * *

"Now, now, come one and all, everyone gather around and come and hear the tales of the mighty warriors of the Holy Wars that fought for you and me.

They fought for our freedom, they fought for our lives, they fought to protect and they fought to serve."

The old story teller called out to all the people around the plaza, whether it be to travelers, shoppers, or store owners, about the story he was about to tell the story of the heroes of the Holy War.

He made it as if he was advertising some amazing merchandise that only came by once every hundred or even thousand years, pulling in the attention of all the wanderers that walked around and pass the stage that was set up in there.

In fact, the location alone contributed to the gathering of the crowd, not to mention that the content of the tale drew many like small bugs or insects to a bright intense flame.

The stage was right in the middle of the largest shopping district in the whole city and all those who came to shop must have passed by the center area once or twice on their trip.

All, which included a certain princess and her ever so faithful bodyguard, who happen to go by the stage and took heed of the crowd that gathered around. And since the princess was curious by nature she was drawn in by such an attraction, for from the time when the princess was little she had always loved listening to stories and tales.

Natsuki, however, seemed slightly reluctant about the matter once she heard what story the teller of tales was going to enlighten the crowd with.

It was a famous tale that if left as it is, its popularity would continue to grow, since now most people, if not all, already knew the story, just not in detail.

The Holy Wars, a long twelve year war that was fought for reasons unknown to the public, forbidden reasons only known by no more than a hand full, became an exaggerated chronicle of heroes, battles, and matters of-the-such.

Sooner or later, the stories told on by mouth and songs would eventually become a legend, a legend among men of how noble and valiant some war heroes fought for the land they live on now.

Natsuki sighed.

Normally she would get really annoyed at how the storytellers tell such exaggerations of the battles in the war and made even the weakest commanders seem like the bravest men alive and leave, but today, today was different.

Today, Natsuki was here as a bodyguard for the princess and was suppose to follow her mistress around all day long, to protect her of course.

As Princess Shizuru found a suitable place in the mist of so many people, she signaled Natsuki to come to her with the sweetest smile ever seen by the raven hair girl.

One would wonder at the pace of how she turns from an enemy, a rival of sort, to a compassionate loving princess.

Well, maybe not, but the Silver Ice Crystal did. She was astonished by the fact that in only one night Princess Shizuru managed to act like nothing had happened and just asked Natsuki to go shopping with her the very next day.

Her mind wonders off, thinking about how she got herself into this situation as she walked toward the smiling princess.

* * *

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

The mighty Silver Ice Crystal shot up, being awakened from her 'sweet dream', her back becoming as stiff as a board, her face as pale as death.

Sweat clenched on her body for dear life, completely soaking her.

_Why? _

_Why am I having this dream again? _

_After so long, I thought I finally escaped my past._

_Is this some kind of sign?_

_Are the gods trying to foreshadow something that will happen in the near future?_

She wondered, losing herself in thought, not even hearing the knocking on her own door. However, it only took her seconds before she caught back up with reality and opens the door only to find the princess there in front of her, waiting with the patient of a saint.

No one, and she meant no one was that tolerant. It was frankly freaking her out.

After all, she wasn't called the Ice Princess for nothing. She kept her emotions to herself so often some wondered if she even had any but in just a few days, this princess managed to pull out her pride, and while it was just pride, it was something.

Now, that same princess was in front of her with an eerie smile, all calm and sweet.

She was prepared for the worst as she asked the princess why she was here.

"Yes? Is there something I can do for you princess?"

Adorned with a classic thinking pose, Shizuru seemed like she was thinking long and hard then, finally the princess answered ingenuously.

"Ne, Natsuki would you go shopping with me?"

Emerald eyes blinked once, blinked twice, and even a third time in disbelief. Personally, from the luck she's been having this morning with the dream and all, Natsuki was expecting a little more than such a simply request.

Something along the lines of 'Natsuki, I would like to eat something sweet, sour, salty, spicy, and bitter at the same time, go get it for me in a hour' or 'ne, can you stand on one foot, juggle ten balls with your right hand, massage my shoulders with your left hand, and fight off a lion with your other foot' would have been what the raven hair girl was assuming that the princess was going to ask but shopping?

Shopping was definitely not what Natsuki thought the princess would request.

In itself, shopping sounded easy enough and not really any hard would come out of it. However, this was the princess that 'brought down the moon' so the Ice Crystal was not letting her guard down.

The Pillar gave those gleaming red eyes an expecting look that practically said 'bring it on! I'll take whatever else you have to throw at me' but no, no other thing was demanded of her other than a simple question.

"Ara, can I take Natsuki's silence as a 'yes' to my question? … or is she too busy staring intensely at me to answer?"

Shizuru giggled innocently at the glaze Natsuki was giving her while at the same time was enjoying her view of the new bodyguard's face glowing bright red, turning more into a cherry by each passing second.

"WHAT?! I was NOT staring!"

The raven hair girl replied fiercely, raging on as if to make sure that the princess knew she was not doing what she was.

"Ara, if Natsuki says so…"

That was it, though Natsuki had no intention of scaring the people she works for, one ice cold Kuga Death Glare was served up.

Expecting someone to cower in fear, the Ice Crystal got anything but that. The chestnut hair girl was not even affected in the slight bit!

Thinking that the crimson eyed just didn't see it, the Pillar sent another death glare straight into deep pools of red but gained nothing except the very same response.

"Ara, if Natsuki stares at me so intently, I could only guess what she is thinking."

The princess responses with a tease, that causes the raven hair girl's face to turn into a tomato.

"Ahhhhh!!! Whatever, let's go shopping or whatever you want!!!"

Emerald eyes raged on in defeat and resigned to their fate.

* * *

The Ice Crystal could feel a tap on her shoulders, turning her head to the side to see the courageous person that dared to bother her while she was in thought, she found none other than the source of her problems, Princess Shizuru.

The said princess whispers to her bodyguard in amusement.

"Ara, Natsuki should listen to the story, it is quiet interesting, or does she find me more so?"

Blushing profusely, the Pillar was forced to turn her attention to the stage.

Actors on the stage strung together many famous tales of the Holy War. The first performed was one of the more famous tales of the war, the story of the Queen of Hell, as they nicknamed it.

It was mainly about one of the famous Pillars that fought in the war, being torn between loyalty to her kingdom and love toward her important person who was rumored to be a commander from an enemy's kingdom.

The Queen of Hell, such a title for someone who valued loyalty as much as love was simply an unfitting title, one would think, but there was more to it than that.

* * *

(STORY OF THE QUEEN OF HELL)

Queen of Hell, the title given to the Pillar was not because of anything she's done or wanted to do, but it was because of her Child, the manifestation of her loved one.

Because she didn't want fight against her loved one or against her kingdom, she locked herself away in a tower in the mist of her kingdom.

But that was the start of the problem, the Queen of Hell's heart was a filled with so much uncertainly and confusion, she unconsciously called forth her Child.

Her Child, Kagutsuchi, grew so large and became so powerful because of her love, but it had no clear objective, causing it to go wild, attacking allies and enemies alike, killing all in sight.

Eventually, news of this reached the Queen of Hell and she put a stop to her Child but what done is done and could not be reversed.

Filled with guilt and pain, she took on all the sins done by her Child, making them her own, though no one really placed the blame on her once they knew her story but the fear of her Child granted the title, Queen of Hell, to her.

* * *

(BACK TO NOW)

Witnessing the next tale the actors played out, sent sorrow and regret into Natsuki's heart as well as the feelings of anger and betrayal.

It was the legacy of the Ice Princess.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Ah! Sorry, but Happy (late) Valentine's Day!!! I know I promised to update as soon as the reviews hit 40 but I didn't get online to check my email until last night or else I would have updated yesterday! Once again, sorry!

But setting that aside, would anyone like to guess what the Ice Princess did that gave her that title or why everyone feared her so much? Or if it wasn't clear enough you can always guess who the Ice Princess is… Though it is kind of obvious….

P.S. This time, even though I don't want to but since I have so much work to do and haven't been working on other stories as much, I won't update until the reviews hit 60. So if you want the next chapter soon, review!!!

It's ok if you don't but I just won't update as fast and it might take up to days, weeks, or even months!!! But either way, thanks for reading, all forms of comments/concerns/questions/suggestions are welcomed.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10 Ice Princess

**Royal Secret Commissioner**

**Chapter 10**

**Ice Princess**

* * *

The next act, the legacy of the world renowned Ice Princess, sent various emotions through Natsuki, or so she thought.

It actually did submerge her mind into an indescribable state, evoking numerous reactions…

Just…

Not the ones she expected to feel when she saw the actors' play.

The legacy of the Ice Princess was far from the precise truth from the Ice Crystal's point of view, but it contained more or less an amount of legitimacy and was told as such right in front of the Ice Princess herself.

* * *

The Ice Princess was the daughter of the noble and gallant Lone Wolf who was the hero of the previous war, the Great War.

The Lone Wolf led the Fukkan army into victory against arduous odds and practically won the previous war for the Fukkans based on his courage and wisdom only.

And for that very reason, he was despised, detested, among the enemies' counties.

They, practically, all sought the day in which his blood will spill and desired oncoming his death.

Some did it in secret and some were so straight out forward that they would try to assassinate him, or use his loved ones to draw him out in hope that they would be the ones who will be able to boast that it was by their hand that the Lone Wolf died.

For the protection of his family, their identities were kept as one of the secrets of the nation.

In order to honor their savoir, showing respect for him, the Lone Wolf, the citizens of Fukka would not reveal anything about their war hero even if a knife was held to their necks.

Causing the identities of the Lone Wolf's family to be one of the most well kept secret in the land of Fukka, including the identity of the Ice Princess, the child of the Lone Wolf.

Since birth, the Ice Princess had been trained by masters from all over the lands, as an only child of her family, to live up to the name of her father, the Great War's hero's, the Lone Wolf's reputation.

She was trained in extensive conditions that most humans would never dream of being able to endure, only to survive, gaining the instinct to being able to stay alive, no matter what the condition was, no matter how impossible it seemed.

She was a warrior among warriors, who was the pride of her father and her country, unable to bring shame upon her family's name, even if she tried to.

However, as strong as she was, her obedience and loyalty to her father and his country never wavered, even for a single second.

Her father's words, his commands, even his slightest whims, were, to her, the cold hard imposing law that was indisputable.

They were to be obeyed even if she had to sacrifice her life to fulfill his commands, but no human is like that all the time.

She would only act like so when in 'survival mode', as some would like to call it, but in reality it was like a masquerade of blood when employed. It was a trance like state of hers in which she only hears her father's voice and acts upon it, and it alone.

Though, she was manlier than most of the men, going so far as to say all, she was a lady at heart that would only fight when forced to in order to protect.

But make no assumption about her beauty based on the fact of her manliness, for she is one of, if not the most, fairest in all the lands.

Her looks were like nothing of earthly beauty, for its splendor and magnificence could only belong to the immortal gods.

Not only that, but the Ice Princess also loved her kingdom, she loved animals, she loved nature, she drinks tea and eats cookies, and she goes on walks to look at flowers in the garden, she was like every other girl out there.

Like every other girl out there, she also fell in love.

Upon meeting, she and a prince of a foreign country fell in love as time passed.

The prince she had met was charmed by her beauty and strength the moment their eyes met, and by using sweet words of adoration, he courted her day and night.

At first, she gave him the same reply she had given all the others that came before, seeking her hand in marriage in order to gain wealth, power, or just simple fame, but he never gave up and in the end won her heart.

Everything, from then on, was heaven for the daughter of the Lone Wolf, even her wedding day was rumored to be decided upon, and everything was perfect.

The day that changed heaven to hell for her was the day war was declared throughout the land, thus beginning the war that would be known as the Holy War, a war in which distinguished and skillful heroes and heroines were born.

And as expected, her father was called to arm himself once again for his kingdom.

Trained for this since birth, the Ice Princess was, of course, expected to go to war, and she did so willingly, in hopes that she might be able to lessen her father's burden, though it was only by a little, it reduced the amount of weight on the Lone Wolf's shoulders.

What was unexpected, however, was the volunteering of the prince, fiancé and soon to be husband of the Ice Princess, to go to war along side with the Lone Wolf and his daughter.

Not many was grated such an honor to be under the direct command of the Lone Wolf, going as far to be trust that much either, because that prince was given the battle plan and all the information he could want because he was the fiancé of the daughter of the commander.

That was the first and last mistake the Lone Wolf would make because that lover of the Ice Princess betrayed them all and went to the enemies.

Since their provisions, number of men, weakness and other information was in the hands of the enemy they were losing and fast.

In what was to be the last stand that would decide the result of the war, the enemies somehow captured the wife of the Lone Wolf and threatened him saying that if he does not give up his wife will die a pitiful death.

He had no choice.

His heart was not hard enough to watch the love of his life die.

So, he did the only other thing he could do in order to not become a traitor to his land.

He commanded his own daughter, the Ice Princess, to go on a 'killing spree' for his kingdom while he bore the entire burden, pretended to try to kill all his men in order to fool the enemy into letting his wife go, and got killed in the process.

But Fuuka's army did not lose thanks to his last command that sent the Ice Princess into a trance like state, killing all who opposed Fuuka in sight.

Once out of the 'survival mode', truly a masquerade of blood, the Ice Princess realized that since her own father was supposedly against the kingdom of Fuuka at that time, she had killed him with her very own hands, her sword sunk into his body and by cruelly ripping it out, she shredded his corpse making it unrecognizable.

From that time on she hardened her heart, throwing away the emotions that almost caused her kingdom to fall, and became the ICE PRINCESS, an emotionless warrior that killed without mercy or regret.

The Ice Princess was born under such a circumstance.

In fact, she made it clear when, in order to win the final battle, she went out alone and witnessed the death of her mother ruthlessly beheaded by the hands of the prince she once loved, not shedding a single tear.

She annihilated more than half of the other kingdom's main army consisting of millions, her sword boring into the flesh of foes left and right, dying her armor crimson, ignoring all pleads and surrendering that came from the opposing fighters.

Only then and not before did she allow her army, the army her father left to her, to go into battle and win the Holy War for them.

That was only part of it, if told, tales of her many battle before the finale of the Holy War would takes days because of the mere number of tales but also because after every battle narrative told many would have to excuse themselves to empty the contents in their stomachs.

Since then, it has been rumored that the Ice Princess is still out there today with her heart surrounded by a solid wall of frozen ice, strong and thick, based on appearance, and maybe heart itself was frozen in the process as well, never to be melted by any human or god out there.

Yet, looks can be very so deceiving.

Even surrounded by never melting ice, it holds an illusory dreamlike beauty that was not like anything of the mortal world, so beautiful but so fragile that even a soft touch will cause it to shatter into millions of pieces.

And if ever, were war to be raged against Fuuka again, she would take up her sword and defend her country, bringing doom to all enemies.

* * *

After that pathetic excuse for a play about the almighty Ice Princess, Natsuki did not know whether she should laugh because of how off, way off, the story was or cry, granting pity for herself because her past was so distorted.

Tempted between widening her eyes to the size of platters and letting her jaws fall to hit the ground, the Pillar was forced to keep everything in her mind.

Though a smile, or rather smirk was tugging at her lips.

_HA! _

_So that's my past…_

_It was so accurate that the Ice Crystal herself didn't know!_

_Damn! How much more cheesy can these stories get?!?!_

_I bet these people just LOVE to mess with and gossip about other's past, I mean, as if Mai's story wasn't exaggerated enough, they had to make me sound like a merciless monster that was so stupid she was fooled by some prince! _

_Come on! Queen of Hell, Mai was given the title Queen of Hell because she loved Tate so much but she didn't want to go against her kingdom, so she was confused and didn't want to fight?! _

_I wonder what the people would think if they knew the real reason!_

_And plus, Tate wasn't on the enemies' side; he was the commander of one of our allies' armies! _

_Worst of it all!_

_I blindly fell for a prince and almost cause us to lose?!?!?_

_Why the hell would they think that?!_

_Oh…_

_Don't tell me…._

_That prince in the story was TAKEDA?!?!_

_That is the most messed up thing in the world!!!_

_I think I'm going to barf!!!!_

_Who in their right mind would think that?!?!?!_

_Oh yeah, the kind of people who absolutely loves to make everything a romance!! _

_Well they did get the part about me kill almost the whole army of Artai right…_

_And…_

_I was under _his_ command…_

While the raven hair girl's mind dwelled on the tall tales, her past hit her as unexpectedly as the eye of the storm.

Her heart felt the sorrow and regret suppressed from long ago, the sorrow and regret within her that grew bit by bit as she struggled, trying to walk forward into the future that laid ahead for her, going as far as to engulfing her sanity at one time as well.

Her mind, knowing what was done was not her fault, was filled with waves of anger and feelings of betrayal for the person that was the beginning of it all, the beginning of her past that haunted her relentlessly day and night.

Even now, she could not forget, no, she would never forget.

How can anyone forget the person that torn her life into pieces that could never be sewn back together?

Yes, it was torn.

Her family was split apart by the bounds of life and death, set apart by worlds, heaven and hell.

Her role model, admiration, was separated from her by a line that could never be crossed, a line that currently she had no desire to cross.

Her heart tasted bitter betrayal from someone that she did not dared to suspect but would give anything to kill right now.

Her life destroyed when she lost it all, everything ever she held dear and cared for, triggering what made her soul sink into everlasting darkness, never to see the warm comforting light of hope again.

She would never forget.

* * *

Princess Shizuru listened to the stories, never miss a single word, always absorbing any the possible details.

She was so entranced by tales such as these but for some reason, the tale just told caught her interest far more so than the others.

The legacy of the Ice Princess sent shivers down her spine, though the narrator of the tale did not go into vivid details, her imagination, fueled on by her knowledge, conjured up the proper and stunning blood filled image.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, it did not frighten her in the least bit.

She was merely in awe at how such a person could exist, excited at the possibility of being able to meet someone as great as the Ice Princess.

But during all this, what stood out to her keen eyes was the atmosphere that surrounded her bodyguard and herself while the various histories of the different war participants were being told, what was odd was that only the legacy of the Ice Princess was able to paint a wave of emotions onto her companion's face.

For a fleeting instant, she swore she saw the raven hair girl's face distort in a pained expression, almost as if its owner's soul was being consumed in anger and rage, or was already engulfed by it.

Though it left as quickly as it came, the princess did not wish to see such features to play on the young girl's face because of her whim to stay.

"Natsuki shall we go and get something to eat now? I must admit that I am rather hungry. "

Red eyes turned to the side to meet with green ones, suggesting a way of escape for the girl.

Natsuki nodded and without so much as a word, she led them off to find breakfast, or rather lunch now since it was noon.

* * *

Upon the request of the princess, they bought their food and went to a riverside to consume their lunch.

They sat and ate in silence, a grim air surrounded the guard as the princess restrained her desire to pry but in order to easy the awkwardness around them the latter allowed her curiosity to go free.

"Natsuki… if I may ask, do you have some sort of connection to the Ice Princess?"

The question cause the raven hair girl to snap out of her own world of thoughts as she opened her mouth to answer but nothing would come out.

At last, emerald spheres looked straight into crimson, crimson that reminded her of that fateful in which everything happened.

"I…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, how's that for a cliff hanger?!?! Think of the possibilities of what Natsuki could say beginning with a single word 'I…'?!?! Doesn't that just make you want to slap me on the face and scream 'why did you stop there?!'?!?!

Lol, I'm too mean for my own good!!!

So, do you want a hint as to what Natsuki was going to say?!?!

Well, what she was going to say before I cut her off was…

Ha! Not gonna tell you!!!  
Ok, ok, I'll stop being mean and just say that if you want to know just get the reviews to 80 and you'll get the next chapter, but I never expected you all to get it up to 60 so fast, I was surprised.

By the way, thanks for reading and reviewing, really I appreciate it and sorry for teasing earlier, you know I mean no harm by it right???

* * *

* * *


End file.
